Danny's Brain
by Mewsali
Summary: A few people go into Danny's brain while Sam and Tucker are away. I don't know why I'm doing this.
1. Into the Mind

I have decided to do one of those stories where people go into Danny's mind.

Jas: I thought you were gonna do this once you finished The Halfa Meets the Titans.

I'm impatient, so I'm doing it now.

* * *

It was the beginning of their first class on Friday and Danny had already fought Skulker at 3 in the morning and was actually on time, but he had already fallen asleep. Sam had gone on vacation to Italy and Tucker was sick, so there was no one to wake him up.

"Today, class, we will be going into someone's mind," Mr. Lancer said as the last student came in and sat down.

"Yes, Mr. Baxter," he said.

"Who's mind are we going to be going into?" Dash asked.

"We will be going into Mr. Fenton's mind, as his parents already gave us their consent," he answered.

"Who wants to bet that his mind is empty," Dash asked loudly and a few people laughed.

"Mr. Lancer, will we see his emotions?" Paulina asked, obviously hoping he was thinking about her.

"We most likely will, but there is no telling which ones we will see, as each mind is different," he said, getting out some sort of mind reading helmets. He handed one to each student and put a different kind of helmet on the still sleeping Danny.

"Ok class, I just need to press this button and then we will be transported into Daniel's mind. Does anyone need anything before we go?" When no one said anything he pressed the button and the class was taken into Danny's mind, while he stayed behind to watch the clock.

-cue teleporting music and line break-

They were now in a strange floating green island (like the ghost zone) with doors everywhere.

"Are we in Fenton's mind?" Dash asked stupidly.

"Yes, Dash," Valerie said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Should we try opening one of the doors?" Kwan asked.

"I guess," Star said, looking at her nails. They all went up to a door, and upon closer inspection they saw it was labeled Happiness, and walked in.

"Hello friends," a Danny 9 year old wearing purple versions of his usual t-shirt and jeans said as he waved to them. They were at the park and the little Danny was playing on a playground that was glowing green.

"Are you Danny?" someone asked. (I don't know a lot of them.)

"Yup, but please call me Young," he said, swinging on a swing.

"Why are you so little?" Valerie asked him.

"Because most of Danny's happy memories were when he was little," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why is the playground glowing?" Paulina asked.

"It was made from Danny's self concious thoughts, so it basically was never real," Young was now, for some reason, was floating in midair and doing flips.

"What?" Dash asked.

"It's not real," Young said simply.

"Should we go try to find another emotion now?" someone asked.

"We don't really have anything else to do here," Valerie said.

"Bye bye friends," Young said as everyone walked back out.

* * *

Do ya like it so far?


	2. A bit of Fun

I'm back, and I think I might've finally found a system that works for me!

* * *

They had just all gotten out of the room, when the door reopened and Young ran out and latched onto Valerie.

"Ahh!" she quickly shook him off and got into a fighting stance.

"Sorry," Young said, looking down at his feet. "I decided to come with you."

"Its ok, you just surprised me," Valerie said and relaxed.

"So, now we have a mini Danny with us?" Kwan asked.

"Yep!" he said excitedly and started flying around the mindscape, surprising more than a few of them.

"You can fly?" Mikey asked, sounding surprised.

"It's technically my mind, I whatever I want here," he said as a bag of popcorn popped into existence and he stuck his head in the bag.

"So, why are you even coming with us?" Valerie asked him.

"'Cause I like you and I know which rooms go where?" he said, his head still in the popcorn bag. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Mischief." He went back to the ground and the mindscape turned into a green corridor with a bunch of purple doors. He walked up to the one next to his and opened it.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" he asked them and disappeared through the door. The class quickly followed him, none of them wanting to be left Dash walked through a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on his head.

"Fenton!" he screamed. Another Danny suddenly appeared in front of him. He was wearing a colorful hazmat, every color you could think of that would fit in a rainbow, with hair to match. His eyes kept changing colors and he had black gloves and combat boots.

"Yes?" he asked Dash innocently.

"You are going to pay for this!" he raised his fist to punch Danny and-

"Mr. Baxter!" everybody had forgotten about their english teacher in the hype of the trip and a few people turned towards him. Dash lowered his fist and Mischief just laughed at him.

"Come on, Dashie boy, can't touch me?" he smirked and stuck his hand through his head.

"Mischief, when you gonna notice me buddy?" Young said bringing the attention of everyone to himself.

"Young!" Mischief picked up the mini Danny, with the popcorn bag still on his head, in a hug. "I haven't seen you since last week, when we played that game of hide and seek with Timid. He always wins!" Young just giggled and took the bag off his head, and put it on Mischief's.

"So, why are you here, and where is Tucker?" Mischief asked and turned towards the group of teens staring at them.

"Mr. Lander had us transported into Danny's mind, and Tucker's not here," Mikey said.

"Where is he?"

"I believe Mr. Foley is out sick today," Mr. Lancer replied.

"But he was supposed to play DOOMED with me today!" Mischief complained.

"You need to look outside more," Young said to him, now floating casually in the air.

"Yeah, but you know Danny. He barely let's you out anymore," Mischief rolled his eyes, and the bag of popcorn finally disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Valerie asked.

"Nothing!" they said exactly at the same time. (What do you expect? They're Danny.)

"Anyways, we should probably go, Mischief has pranks to plan, and you guys probably want to get out of here," Young said, and left. They said goodbye to Mischief and quickly followed Young, wondering where they would be going next. And another bucket of water was dumped on Dash when he left.

* * *

Yay! A slightly longer chapter!

Jas: it needs work.

I know, but it's longer than the last one.

Jas: true.

My system might work! And now I am bored, so if you get this random riddle right you will get virtual cookies and I might post faster because I don't want to leave you hanging with the promise of virtual goodness.

How many letters are in 1 thousand words?


	3. I thought he would be less paranoid

Hi!

Random: person!

Yes, thank you Random.

Plot Pooka: hi.

Oh, this is Pooky, my favorite plot pooka.

Plot Pooka: that's not my name, you bloody dumbbell.

And he's also British. Anyways, 20 reviews total! *confetti falls* And people and creatures who got the number right for the riddle! ninjawriter22, give me back the virt cookies! You counted a number as a letter!

BEN: I'll get them. *jumps into the computer, and comes back*

BEN: got them. *gives me the Box*

Thank you BEN, you can go kill people now.

BEN: bye. *jumps into the computer once again*

*picks up a card* Ok, the first person who got it right was GirlFish! *throws 2 cookies into the crowd, and they go right to you*

Next is Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU. Love what you did with your name there. *throws a cookie*

Next is CaptainDorito. *throws a cookie, and it hits you in the face*

Next is... why did I review on my own story? Whatever, next is Dragonchick101. *throws a cookie*

Next is a guest named Nobody. *throws a cookie*

No one else? On with the story!

* * *

"Ok, where you wanna go now?" Young asked, looking at them while floating upside down.

"Let's go see what makes Fentoad tick," Dash said, smirking evily.

"Ok!" Young said and he walked/floated, still upside down, to a gray door.

"This is Para's room!" he said excitedly.

"Para?" Valerie asked.

Para," Young said and he went through the door.

"Do we really want to see how crazy Danny is?" Mikey asked Nathan.

"I don't know, but it can't be that bad," Nathan replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mikey said as they walked through the door.

It looked exactly like Danny's room, not that any of them knew that, but it was all gray, no other colors.

"Para? Where are you?" Young asked as he finally started walking instead of floating and looked under the bed.

"Go away," everybody heard a quiet, perhaps slightly scared voice say. Before anyone could do anything, Young rushed to the closet and opened the door.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Anyone who has not been looking now turned to the empty closet, that had a shelf on the top. The only thing in there was another Danny. He was completely white, even his skin and eyes had absolutely no color. His eyes had a slight eerie glow to them and his voice was sharp. His hair was even messier than normal and he wasn't wearing shoes. He was wearing a white hoodie and a pair of white shorts that reached down to his knees.

"Para! How you doing bud?" Young asked him.

"Leave me alone!" Para screamed and he tried to hide under the bed, but Dash blocked him.

"What ya gonna do about it, Fenturd," he said

"Nope! Can't do anything! Stupid! Scrawny! Weak!" Para went off into a stream of self insults and everybody was too stunned to pull him out of it.

"Para, stop it!" Young said trying to snap him out of it.

"Can't stop it! It's inevitable! Can't protect them! I'm a failure!" Para continued. Young slapped him to snap him out of it.

"Stop it, Para! It was fixed, Clockwork saved us!" Young said, starting to get frustrated.

"Clockwork won't always be around! It will happen again! The future is set!" Para rambled on while the class was still trying to figure out what was even going on. Para ran back inside the closet and locked the door behind him. Young tried to open it, but once someone has shut you out of one of their doors in the mindscape, there was no opening it. Young gave up after about two minutes of it not opening.

"Well, I guess that's that," he huffed. The students were still too shocked to say anything and all filed out of the room before anyone told them to. If they listened closely, they could still hear him rambling about being a failure.

* * *

Fun!

Russet: yes, very fun.

Wanna know what Real Russet did?

Russet: sure.

She put Dumbledore's head on a bumblebee to create Bumbledore!

Russet: *starts laughing hysterically*

Amazing, right? Anyways, guess what Danny's least favorite day of the week is! I don't know if he has one on the show, but it's really just another riddle.


	4. Libraries and Realizations for Someone!

Well, my face is bleeding and no one got it right yet. Garfield is the one who hates Mondays, not Danny. Also, no idea who would hate Wednesday, but good job on originality CaptainDorito! You get halfa cookie! *throws halfa cookie into the small crowd of readers* Yes, I'm using a pun. There are no typos up here.

Random: when are you gonna watch The Maze Runner?

When my mind tells me to, but you can watch it if you want to.

Random: you know I would just push all the buttons on the DVD player! D:

Yeah, and eventually you're gonna blow up.

Random: Dumb ways to die~ So many dumb ways to die~ *runs through the house, singing the song*

*everybody stares at me* What? Did you not read his name? Anyways, if ' is around something, that means I don't own it. Also, I put my permanent disclaimer in my profile for those who want to see it.

* * *

After leaving Para's room, the class and Young were sitting iin the corridor of Danny's mind.

"What time is it? It feels like we've been here for hours," Paulina complained.

"Oh, Smart should know! He's the only one of us with a clock, follow me," Young ran up to a door, at the end of the corridor, with an eye scanner to make sure there were no intruders.

"What is this?" Star asked.

"Smart doesn't like people going in without permission, but if the scanner accepts you then he will allow it," Young said as he let the scanner scan his right eye. It beeped several times and the door opened. Unlike the other doors, a conveyer belt suddenly appeared beneath their feet and led them into the room. It looked like a library, but there were some books flying and floating around.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, Mr. Fenton has a whole library here!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed loudly.

"True, Mr. Lancer," said the Danny in charge of the library, as he walked out from behind a shelf. He had the normal black hair and his blue eyes were full of knowledge. He was wearing a black hazmat with an array of constellations decorating it. He also had his red converses on, but they seemed out of place on Smart.

"Welcome to my sanctuary, you may read whatever you would like to in here, but you may not extract any books from my library," Smart welcomed them, and a few students went to look around the library, Dash and Paulina just went to the other side of the room to get away with the none A-listers.

"Daniel, what is all of this?" Mr. Lancer asked him.

"Please, call me Smart, everybody does. And as for your question, this is all of the knowledge that Danny has acquired over the years. Some he was forgotten over time, but he can still access it if the need arises," Smart replied.

"If Danny knows so much, then why are his grades so low in all his classes?" Mikey asked.

"That is not my secret, but Danny's. If he ever feels the need to tell you, then he shall tell you what you are required to know," Smart replied.

"That is no excuse for never doing his best," Mr. Lancer protested.

"If you knew why Danny has never been a student to the best of his abilities, you would not protest it," Smart said.

"How much does Danny know," Mr. Lancer asked with a bit more interest than before.

"He can name all of the constellations in the night sky in alphabetical order, but that might be pushing his limits outside his mind a bit too far for his comfort," Smart replied.

"What?!" Mr. Lancer half screamed, but no one took notice.

"Yes, he is quite intellectual, isn't he?" Smart said, smirking a bit.

"Why is Danny not smart then?" Kwan asked.

"He is quite intelligent, but in order to protect, he must hide," Smart said.

"Protect what? And what does he have to hide from?" Valerie asked.

"You should know, lady!" Young yelled across the room, where he was standing on the top of a bookshelf and reading 'The Hungry Hungry Caterpillar'.

"What?" Valerie asked surprised.

"Realization came to Danny as soon as he removed your mask," Smart said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Valerie snapped at him. By now, anybody else that was talking to Smart had gone off to hang out with their friends in certain social groups or to look at some of the books lining the shelves.

"Realization will come to you soon enough. You are not the only one who has to hide," he said and walked off, leaving Valerie with a look of realization and perhaps betrayal on her face.

* * *

Anony: dun dun DUN!

This is Anony, my bffirl!

Anony: we share the account now! Yay!

Also, it's highly possible we could be twins. Same eye and hair color, same birthday, same mark on our right arms (even if they are both cat scratches)!

Anony: this is awesome!

Anyways, no new riddle because nobody figured out the first one yet. Anybody who has already guessed can guess one more time, but nobody say Monday please. XD

Anony: bye!

Aurum Est potestas!


	5. Danny's Got Talent

It's Veterans Day, so we must celebrate by reading about Danny because he counts as a veteran! Harry Potter too! And the Teen Titans, Jack Frost just because he's awesome, Batman, all those other superheroes and superheroines, Hiccup and Toothless, and also Ash because I LOVE pokemon! I have a Sylveon and Mightyena on both Alpha Sapphire and Pokemon X cause they're awesome! Also it was Tuesday. Get it? TUEsday. Now I must write! The chorus is marked with exclamation points!

* * *

"Bye, and good luck on your journey through Danny's mind!" Smart said as he finally kicked them out of his library so that they may continue their adventure. As everyone got out of his library and into the corridor, those who were listening could hear a guitar being played from another room.

"Oh, Talent's having another concert!" Young exclaimed. Before anyone could ask any questions, the floor dissolved beneath their feet and they disappeared into the void.

-This is a line. If you break it you will get attacked by nazis, and maybe Rainbow, but he would attack you anyways. (nothing against German's, but it's Veterans Day. Had to do something with it)-

They were still falling about 5, maybe 6 minutes (thought about putting hours, but that would be too long) and the guitar music had stopped.

"Where's Mr. Lancer?" somebody asked.

"Maybe he's with Smart?" Kwan said.

"Maybe, don't worry about it, if one of you leaves you all leave, so he should be fine," Young said, actually looking like he was standing on solid ground instead of floating while they fell.

"Young, I got some questions for you," Valerie screamed about 20 feet away from Young.

"Ok!" Young teleported next to her. "Whatcha need?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Is Danny-"

"Yup! Bye!" Young disappeared. Before Valerie could react, they hit ground and a lot of people landed on their faces, including Dash.

"Why doesn't it hurt?" Mikey asked as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Maybe the mind makes things not hurt," Kwan said.

"That is the smartest thing you have ever said. Did you get a concussion?" Dash asked him. Before Kwan could answer they heard someone start singing a song.

 _Open up your eyes, you could be in for a surprise._

The sound of an electric guitar joined the singing and a stage appeared, but no one was on it. A large group of chairs appeared a second after and everybody felt a gentle nudge to choose a seat. Everybody scrambled to get one and there were no empty spaces. Young reappeared with a keyboard on the right side of the stage. He started playing and joined with the mystery singer.

 _You may see, but you are blind. Just look and you'll see just fine._

Mischief appeared on the left side of the stage with a set of drums. By now everybody was so transfixed with the song that they didn't notice the drums join the music that they could hear.

 _Every day I fight a war, every day it is yours!_

 _You see me as invincible, but I like to stay invisible!_

 _I'm a veteran, I always have been, you just never noticed me fighting your war!_

 _Tonight I'll fight again, I'm a veteran, I wouldn't have it any other way!_

 _Tomorrow I'll fight for you, you know I always do, I'm a veteran!_

 _I have no time to play, I can never stay, I'm a veteran!_

 _Every time I fight I get a new scar, but it's worth it to fight your war, your war._

 _I may be scarred and scared, but it's better than just standing beside you and watching a one sided fight on the sidelines._

 _You may think you know me, but you are blind to the truth._

 _Every day I fight a war, every day it is yours!_

 _You may see me as invincible, but I like to stay invisible!_

 _I'm a veteran, I always have been, you just never noticed me fighting your war!_

 _Tonight I'll fight again, you know I always do, I'm a veteran!_

 _I have no time to play, I can never stay, I'm a veteran!_

 _I walk the hallways, but I'm never noticed unless you see me._

 _You never see me, so I'm never noticed._

 _I walk alone, but I am never alone because I always fight for what's right._

 _You may not think I'm great, but I never hesitate to fight for you while you watch me on the sidelines._

 _I walk alone, this is my fight, I always try to do what's right._

 _Every day I fight a war, and it's always yours!_

 _You may see me as invincible, but I like to stay invisible!_

 _I'm a veteran, I always have been, you just never noticed me fighting your war!_

 _Tonight I'll fight again, you know I always do, I'm a veteran!_

 _I have no time to play, I can never stay, I'm a veteran!_

 _You are blind, you can never see me, hiding out in the alley._

 _There's always been a fight, I'm just doing what's right._

 _If you saw me, I would show you, but you never do._

 _I don't need you, but you need me, it's a one way street._

 _I don't have to, but I choose to fight my way through._

 _If I don't fight then you will never see._

 _I'm invisible, you will never see me._

The song ended and the music soon stopped. Everybody slowly started applauding Mischief and Young as their instruments disappeared and they bowed. Mischief disappeared and Young teleported himself so he was standing next to Valerie.

"What was that?" she asked him after the applause had finally slowed to a stop.

"Talent is a good guy, he gives me and Mischief some of his abilities so that we can have our concerts. Everybody hears them," Young replied.

"Where is Talent?" Nathan asked him.

"He doesn't like to be seen onstage, so he hides backstage. Come on, time to meet him!" Young's eyes glowed and they were transported away.

-Line break, do not cross, even if this isn't bright yellow tape. Whatever, just keep reading!-

They appeared backstage a moment later. The walls were a soft sky blue and there was a hardwood floor.

"Where's Talent? We must meet!" Paulina exclaimed loudly.

"Yo, I'm over here!" They turned to see another Danny leaning against the door frame that lead to the stage. He had a pair of jeans on, a black t-shirt, and black sneakers. His hair was black and white, each strand separated from one of the same color. He looked at them with fiery eyes, literally. His eyes were a bright mixture of red, orange, and yellow, with bits of blue and green mixed in to resemble flames. "Young, I thought I told ya no more guests without backstage passes, get outta here!"

"Sorry, Talent, I just wanted you to meet the humans that got trapped in Danny's mind!" Young half said half whined.

"Hey, don't worry about it this time kid, some humans finally get to see what Danny's all about," Talent said, walking over and russling Young's hair. "So, how'd you end up here?"

"Well, we fell in a pit-" Dash began.

"No, not here! How'd you get in the boss' mind?" he asked, now sounding a bit irritated.

"Mr. Lancer brought us here. He brought in a device that transported us into Danny's mind in class today," Mikey said nervously.

"I see, and where is this Mr. Lancer?" he asked a bit less irritatedly.

"He stayed with Smart," Young said.

"Hey, it's getting a bit late, how about ya stay here for the night?" Talent suggested.

"We've really been here that long?" Valerie asked, clearly surprised.

"No, what happens in the boss' mind goes faster than outside. That's one reason why he falls asleep more than the rest of yas," Talent replied.

"How are you so good at singing and guitar, Talent? Danny has never been good at anything," Paulina said seductively.

"If ya are trying seduce me, quit it. The boss already got his eyes on someone. And he just chooses to not show his full potential."

"Who does he like?" Paulina asked, surprised at being turned down.

"Not my place ta say, not go to sleep already, half the others have." It was true. Half the class had fallen asleep right on the floor, blankets began appearing to cover them up.

"You want me to sleep on the floor?!" Paulina shrieked, waking everybody up.

"Where else would you sleep?" Young pointed out. "This isn't exactly a hotel."

"No way, there's no way I'm sleeping on that disgusting floor," Paulina retorted.

"Then I guess you don't sleep,"Young said.

"Yeah, ya're just a spoiled brat," Talent said and disappeared, Young disappearing also. Paulina grudgingly sat down on the floor, seeing as she had walked for quite a long time that day. She soon fell asleep. Most of them thought they understood at least part of the song, but they had no clue, except for Val, of course.

* * *

Longest chapter yet! Yay! And I own that awesome song! I think I'm gonna call it I'm a Veteran, mostly because I couldn't find another song with that name when I looked it up. Also, I must found out that Bob Ross was a drill sergeant, or something like that. Very surprising.

I put a poll on my profile for which story I should start next, if you want to vote. Only one of them is a Danny Phantom story and it is a crossover with Teen Titans. Most of them would be self inserts, but one or two choices won't be.

My favorite holiday is on Friday! Yay! Friday the 13th is almost here! XD It's also National Indian Pudding Day. XD

I'm just asking a question this time, no riddle. Well, technically there is, but whatever. If you are what you eat, is Voldemort unicorn?

The snow is falling and the cold wind blows~ Jack Frost is almost here!~


	6. Hunger Without the Games

I just watched an episode of Chopped Junior and a 14 year old named Daniel won. Yeah, seriously. XD Also, thank you so. in. her. own. head (I put spaces because when I didn't it deleted it) for explaining that! I give you an Eevee egg! *has you walk up on Talent's stage so I can give it to you* Sorry about bringing you up here if you didn't want to be, but I didn't want to damage the pokemon egg.

Anony: don't you breed two of your eeveelutions in Pokemon X and then trade away the Eevees?

Yeah, I did that for awhile. Traded a few Poochyenas that knew fire fang too. Next! GirlFish, that will come up later, and now I have the emotion! I was going to do something like that, but found not think of an emotion that would fit. I thank you with a shiny Magikarp! XD *throws the pokeball to you* I think that's actually it, other than getting 40 reviews on here, but I actually don't care much about the number as long as someone answers my question or riddle at the end of each chapter. Oh, speaking of that, I forgot about Nobody the guest! They clarified that Voldemort drank unicorn blood, but I count that as eating anyways because I saw that question on someone's story cover and thought that I should ask. Wow, I need to make these chapters longer. Story time!

* * *

Valerie was the first one to wake up, and Young soon followed, somehow sensing that she was awake.

"Good morning Val," he said and yawned loudly.

"Hey Young," she said and got up to stretch.

"So, just to clarify, you get the whole secret thing?" Young asked.

"Yeah, I get it, but I am so having a talk with Danny when we get out of his head. How are we going to get out of here anyways?"

"When the boss wakes up, ya get out of here," Talent said as he appeared behind her, scaring both of them. Young jumped on him like a big and excited dog would and knocked him down.

"That's not how it works!" he said giggling. "And even if it was, wouldn't they be out of here by now?" he pointed out.

"How long have we been trapped in here, time wise outside, I mean,"Valerie asked, looking at both of them as they got up.

"You would have to ask Clocky for that! He knows everything about time!" Young said, clearly excited at the opportunity to see this 'Clocky'.

"Clocky? Seriously? That's a name?" Valerie asked.

"Naw, that's just what this guy calls him. No one really knows his name other than the boss, so we usually just call him Clock," Talent said. "I'm gonna go, I don't wanna stay much longer around all these guys." With this said, he disappeared in a small puff of black and white smoke. By now, a few people were starting to get up. Young summoned his keyboard, turned up the sound all of the way, aand started hitting people on the head with it to wake them up. Valerie just burst out laughing at her unfortunate classmates, none of who could bring themselves to yell at the innocent part of Danny's personality, except for Dash, but he growled instead of yelling.

"Ok! Time to go see Hunger!" Young said and they were all suddenly transported to a large kitchen, that was covered in ectoplasm stains.

"Hunger, you in here?" Young yelled.

"I'm in the oven, what do you want?" a muffled voice asked.

"Why is he in the oven?" Mickey asked Young.

"He basically lives in there," Young answered and opened it up to reveal another Danny, with his regular clothes and hair, but he had some ash and ectoplasm on him from being in the oven and you could tell how skinny he actually was. You could count three of his ribs, with the bottom part of the fourth one slightly poking out, but only just enough to notice.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully, still sitting in the oven, which was much larger on the inside than the outside.

"Danny, why are you so skinny?" Valerie asked him, clearly sound in worried.

"ŝi koni," Young said in a language that none of them understood, but Hunger clearly did when his eyes widened.

"Danny will tell you when you guys get out of here," Hunger said to Valerie, and his stomach growled loudly.

"So, we're only here because everybody is probably hungry," Young said.

"Ok! Food's in the fridge, but don't open the bottom drawer. The ectoplasm brought the hot dogs to life and they are trying to start a revolution."

* * *

I had to. Oh, and those words Young said mean 'she know' in Esperanto, because I couldn't find 'knows' on the website I used. You can flame if ya want to. If you see spelling errors, please tell me. Also, more Esperanto 'cause I can! I typed it out myself! XD

Revizii se vi volas.


	7. Friendly Danny

Hey! I'm back-

Anony: -and have become obsessed with Power Rangers!

Yeah, it's awesome! And I finally saw Iron Man!

Anony: all-

*puts hand over her mouth* Nope, that's for the riddle at the end.

Anony: sheptra slep zar!

And we are in the progress of making our own personal language, but until then we speak random parseltongue words we randomly think of.

Anony: shie!

Ok, thank you Nobody for pointing out those mistakes! I actually found more than you mentioned in the last chapter. You get... um, what should we give her?

Anony: a Samuraizer!

Yeah, you get that! Go Go Samurai! XD

Anony: anyone else?

I don't know, let me check. *opens up the reviews* CaptainNacho! Thanks for your opinion and sorta, I guess. Wasn't sure what I was really thinking last chapter either! XD

Anony: CaptainDorito, but close enough.

ShinyMudkipGal! Hi! Another pokemon fan! XD I also like the Esparanto in stories, plus I hate it when people let Danny willingly eat toast! XD I've actually already read some of your stories, but I'm going to go stalk more of them! Bye! *runs out of the room*

Anony: finally, now I can actually make up a disclaimer. There's one towards the top of our profile, but I got bored and thought of this.

Disclaimer: WE ONLY BORROW THE PEOPLE, THEN WE PUT THEM BACK IN THE THERMOS, STUFF IT IN A BOX, AND GIVE IT TO BOXY! XD

*walks in, with a laptop* I'm back.

Anony: good, now write the chapter!

* * *

About half an hour later, everyone had finished eating the slightly glowing food, and the hot dogs may or may not have been released by Dash, and Hunger may be or may not be chasing them upstairs, because hot dogs can climb stairs now. (yes, hot dogs can climb stairs)

"Come on everybody, we're going to go see Danny!" Young suddenly shouted.

"We're getting out of here?" Valerie asked. Everybody was staring at them.

"I never said that, I just said that we were going to see Danny," Young said, clearly smirking.

"So we're not getting out of Fentonio's lame brain yet?" Dash asked. Suddenly Dash flew back into the wall, like someone had just punched him in the gut super hard. Valerie, and everyone else of course, watched him fly into the wall and then turned towards Young.

"Time to see Danny! Yay!" Young said, seemingly completely oblivious to what had just happened. Everyone suddenly disappeared.

-I would like to know who would break a line and how it is possible to break one-

They reappeared in Amity Park Park. (I think that's what it's called.)

"Danny! Friends are here!" Young yelled, since people were just looking around and not talking at all. Another version of Danny showed up, and he was exactly the same as regular Danny, except his right eye was green and the hair on the right side of his head was white.

"Young, most of them are not my friends. Valerie is my only friend here other than you," he said.

"I'm your friend?" Valerie asked, a little surprised.

"Word travels fast in the mind, you knowing the secret and accepting it made Danny accept you as a friend," he explained. "Oh, and if Young introduced me as Danners, that's not my name! My name is Danny because all of Danny's friends call him that, except for a few except for a few exceptions."

"Why would he introduce you as Danners?" Valerie asked, lookinG at Young, who was making a burrow in the top of a tree.

"'Cause he wants to annoy me in every way possible and he is bad at making stupid nicknames, isn't that right Little Blood?" Danny said looking towards the tree.

Young poked his head out of the leaves. "You just combined Youngblood and Little Badger!"

"So? There's nothing wrong with that!" Danny said and started laughing.

"Isn't Youngblood the name of that ghost that helped Ember kidnap all of the adults?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, but we're on pretty good terms now. Plus he keeps Cujo from running to find me whenever he wants to play fetch," Danny stated.

"Cujo?" Dash asked, the first thing he said since he flew into the wall.

"He's just a puppy who won't leave me alone half the time, Valerie knows him a little- and before you say anything it was not my fault! He was just looking for his squeaky toy!" Danny said turning to Valerie.

"Ok, but I am getting a better explanation when we get out of here!" Valerie retorted.

"Ok, but it's a long story," Danny said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kwan interjected.

"You don't get to know unless you figure it out," Danny answered sternly.

"Figure what out?" Kwan asked.

"You'll know what it is if you figure it out," Danny said calmly. "And Valerie, you better not tell anyone."

"I will never tell anyone unless you give me permission or you're in a life threatening situation," Valerie promised.

"See that you do. Now let's go drag Young out of the tree."

-Vote on poll please! I need more votes!-

After getting Young out of the tree, they had to give him a roll of green duct tape before he came out, they started walking to the Nasty Burger.

"Why are we going to the Nasty Burger?" Nathan asked.

"'Cause Hunger always makes a bunch of Nasty Burgers for all of us, so there's bound to be some of us there early. It's one of the only places where we can all go and talk together without having to wait for permission. Young doesn't need permission because we voted to give him access to all of our domains because he gets along with everybody and just ignores the rules anyways," Danny explained.

"Do you need to eat?" Valerie asked.

"None of us have to actually eat, but we just do it anyways because it's a good meeting place and if you're waiting for somebody to show up then you have something to do to keep your mind off of waiting," Danny explained.

"That makes sense. Will Mr. Lancer be there?" Mickey asked.

"Probably. He wasn't there to eat breakfast with us, so Smart probably will bring him along so he can eat," Danny answered. "Come on, we're here."

* * *

That will be next chapter because I have procrastinated long enough. Here's the riddle.

How are all girls Iron Man? Please don't go look for it before answering, one of my friends has it in her profile.


	8. Huge Nasty Burger and Super Danny!

Wow. Never expected this! XD

Anony: popularness! It burns! XD

Ok, I'm only going to answer the reviews for chapter 7 because it would otherwise take way too long, but I'm not gonna answer the ones where it just has the answer to the riddle. You all got it right, btw.

ShinyMudkipGal: lol, yes. And I think my favorite character would have to be Ash. I'm still mad at the spoon for proving that he doesn't have physic powers! XD

CaptainDorito: she might. And he probably will find out. I don't really plan out any of my chapters before writing them. And always answer the riddles! I may one day have one about the evil nacho known as Bill! XD

AquaPhantom025: here it is! XD

Coolioschick: thanks! :D

Anony: why do you keep putting faces after the reviews?

'Cause I can, Anony! XD

spatterson: maybe, maybe not. :)

ninjawriter2: cool machine gun. And procrastination is bad.

Anony: says the girl who hasn't updated in months.

I blame Minecraft Diaries, over 200 episodes of awesome weird magicness! Also, I have been watching a lot of random stuff. I know what Sword Art Online is now.

Guest (the first one): lol

Mimi1012: what kind of metal? Is barbwire made of metal?

Anony: probably.

Yay!

DannyPhantomPhan1: ok! XD

Gulpinggumoy: also ok! XD

To the chapter! Then rant time! Much rant time! XD

Anony: she started ranting about the Minecraft videos about 2 months ago. It never ends.

Still not done with even the first season of Minecraft Diaries... Story time! You all get Aphmau Minecraft Diaries episodes! XD

* * *

They walked into the Nasty Burger. Needless to say, it looked like about the size of 3 Nasty Burgers combined under one roof, probably to make sure that some parts of Danny wouldn't start a fight as easily. There was also a large space in the middle, with about 20 chairs, which was probably the main meeting place. There were a few Dannys walking around, and a couple were sitting in one of the booths, talking to each other about something.

"This place is huge!" Valerie says in surprise.

"Well, yeah. Not all of us exactly get along, and a couple of us would attack the rest just because they can. That's why when some certain personalities sit down, Protect sets up a barrier around them in the form of a bubble," Danny says, and points to one of the Dannys. He was sitting towards the back of the mind restaurant, and if you looked closely enough you could see a light green bubble surrounding him. His hair was a light blue, and he had on a light blue and white hazmat suit.

"Who's that one?" Mikey asks.

"That's Icicle. He's not really that dangerous, unless you provoke him, but he sometimes loses control of his powers," Danny answered.

"Why does he have powers in the first place? Danny's not cool enough to have powers," Paulina said.

"He has powers 'cause of something that happened awhile ago with a ghost. That's all you're going to get," Danny said.

"Come on! Let's go find Super Danny!" Young suddenly said, just before running off to somewhere else.

"Super Danny?" Valerie asks, almost laughing.

"He's-," Danny starts to say, before being interrupted by Young crashing into him. They were both on the floor now.

"He's awesome! He has this cape and he fights ghosts!" Young said happily. Most of the students just looked at him weirdly, the rest weren't paying attention. Except for Valerie, she was just trying to contain her laughter.

"Ha, no way Fenton would ever fight ghosts! He always runs away, sometimes before they even arrive!" Dash said. Before Young could object, Smart and Mr. Lancer walked in.

"Hello, class, did anything exciting happen while I was in the library?" Mr. Lancer asks, and they immediately all try to explain what happened, all at once. Valerie just laughed at them, but nobody was paying attention to her.

None of them noticed that Danny was now gone, along with Smart and Young, leaving them alone in the restaurant, with a bunch of Dannys that they mostly knew nothing about.

* * *

Sorry for shortness, but it seemed like a good place to stop the chapter.

Anony: the actual chapter is less than 400 words.

Yes, but with the author notes it's almost 800! XD

Anony: -.-

Anyways, I have no idea what to do for a riddle or anything this chapter, so just go watch a bunch go Minecraft roleplays and thank you for all of the favorites, reviews, and follows! :D


	9. Dash Annoys Icicle and Hi Clockwork!

Anony: get down Mr. President! *tackles me*

THIS GAME DOES NOT WORK WITH TWO PEOPLE! XD

Anony: I DON'T CARE! XD

Never read that Naruto/SAO crossover again! XD

Anony: you can't stop me!

I know.

Anony: we're done now?

Yeah. For now.

I'm putting the reviews at the end of a chapter like a normal person this time! XD

* * *

"We met more Dannys, saw a concert, had food, that's pretty much it," Valerie says.

"Speaking of Danny, where is he?" Mikey asks. They look around. Yep. The only Dannys they actually know are gone.

"Where did they go?" Valerie asks. Meanwhile, Dash was taunting Icicle.

"Hey, Frosty, why don't you kill me with your powers? Oh yeah, you can't!" Dash taunted.

"Because Danny would be mad, Protect blocks them, and... nope, no other reasons why I don't kill you," Icicle says. He opened his eyes, revealing sparking ice blue pools.

"Why do your eyes have electricity in them? Is that one of your powers," Dash asks, making air quotes when he says powers.

"Nope, that belongs to Ecto, along with some other things," he answers.

"Dash, stop taunting Icicle. He could kill you faster than you could say ghost," Valerie says.

"Yeah right. I bet he couldn't even kill a slug," Dash says.

"Please let me kill him, please let me kill him," Icicle whispers, nobody else hearing him. Then, faster than anybody could see, the bubble shield flickered, allowing a wave of frost to cover everything around him. Including half of Dash's arm. And cue the panicking.

Dash and Paulina panicking, nobody else.

"Get it off, get it off!" Dash screamed, waving his arm around and not even trying to get it off.

"Stop swinging your arm around, you're gonna get my hair wet," Paulina complained, stepping back.

"Calm down Dash. It's already melted," Mr. Lancer commented. And now Dash notices that it's completly melted. And then he turned on Icicle.

"What did you do? You could've killed me!"

"You're lucky that Anger was only able to make a small flicker in Protect's shield," Icicle said, before getting up and walking away.

"Anybody else still trying to process that Danny has at least some kind of cytokinesis. And, if what Icicle said was true, he has even more powers?" Mikey asks.

"Nope," Valerie says simply.

"Hi guys," someone says.

"Young? Where did you go before?" Nathan asks.

"What are you talking about? I was here the whole time," Young says, rolling over in the air.

"Hang on a minute. If Danny can control ice, does that mean that the floating thing is not just part of Danny?" Dash asks.

"Took ya long enough! I wanted to tell you so badly, but I can't because of the rules!" Young says.

"Oh, Young, I couldn't tell you before, but Smart rakontis al mi cxion," Mr. Lancer says. "And he also was able to teach me just enough to tell you."

"Yay! You know!" Young says.

"He knows what?" Dash asks.

"The same thing that Valerie knows!" Young says.

"Which is?" Paulina asks.

"None of your business!" Young says, before taking off.

"Wait! Come back!" Valerie says, following Young out of the Nasty Burger, leaving the rest of the class behind.

-All hail Skull King! Lord of line breaks! XD-

Young kept flying and stopped about thirty seconds into the chase.

"Someone wants to meet you," Young says.

"Who wants to meet me so badly that I had to chase you this far, and that we had to get away from the rest of the group?" Valerie asks.

"Hello," someone says. Valerie turned around to see someone who was not Danny. It was an old man with a white beard. His skin was blue, he had red eyes, and he had a purple cloak on. He also had a strange staff with a pocket watch on one end. One of his eyes had quite lightning bolt scar over it.

"Who are you?" Valerie asks.

"My name is Clockwork, master of time. Danny is one of the few whose timeline can make great changes in the world. He will effect the timeline of the universe itself with his choice.

"But why are you in Danny's mind?" Valerie asks.

"Because. I can take all of you out right now," Clockwork says.

"What? Then why don't you do it!" Valerie asks.

"Because. I want you to make the choice," Clockwork says.

"What are you talking about?" Valerie asks.

"Do you want to remember what happened in Danny's mind, or would you rather that everyone here forgets everything that took place here?" Clockwork asks.

"If you're master of time, shouldn't you already know my choice?" Valerie asks.

"I do. But I want to hear it from you," Clockwork says.

"Ok. Is there any way that I could remember and everybody else forgets?" Valerie asks.

"No. You could either only remember going into Danny's mind and then immediately coming out again, or you all remember everything, and you wait to get out."

Valerie thought for a moment before making her decision.

"I choose to forget. I'd rather not risk anybody else finding out about Danny, even if it means forgetting about him myself."

"Good. Well, I'll teleport you back now." And they disappeared in a flash of light.

-Wow.-

The class woke up one by one, Danny being the first.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, looking around.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, since you were so kindly ready for us to travel through your mind-"

"WHAT?!" Danny asked, standing up.

"Relax, we didn't see anything. All I remember is a black void for a few seconds and then waking up," Valerie said. She knew that there was something missing, but she just couldn't remember.

Danny relaxed and said. "Well, I guess if nobody remembers anything it's fine, but I never want to be a lab rat again. Ever." Danny walked out without another word.

* * *

And I do the unexpected and actually finish something! XD

Review time!

Ld5: thanks. And I like your name

ArchAngel's Daughter: thanks and thus is the last chapter because I found a way to end it. XD

Guest: maybe, but I've never actually seen Young Justice. And yes.

lexi1220: thank you!

DannyPhantomPhan: I'm sorry, but no more than this! XD

neoxistatehuaki: lol. And thank you. Nice to know that I have readers that speak another language. XD

History Maker21730: thank you and now you know!

monkeykiddo1: no! Not the adorableness! The apawcalypse! Help! XD And yes. Young is very adorable. He will lead the apawcalypse.

And that's it. I succeeded in making you all hate me. Bye! XD


End file.
